She Made A Promise
by butterfly's.kisses
Summary: *On Chapter 1-2* The story of a Saiya-jin princess and her tragic life. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. Please R/R if possible!
1. I Promise She Said

Parsi's Story - She Made A Promise/ Story Type: Adventure, Romance, Angst/ Rated PG near beginning/PG13 near end- Language, way later on in the series - mature situations  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own the Dragonball Series, the DB Series characters, I'm not making money from this, blah, blah, blah, and other stupidly pointless disclaimer stuff that people have to repeat over and over again despite the fact I obviously didn't write the DB series or intended to write this only for people just to turn around and sue me ;P  
  
NOTE: Vegeta is only ten in the beginning of this fan fiction and Parsi is only six. Saiya-jins, well at least in this story, are taught to act like little adults. It's their culture. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I was never taught how to lay out a story properly -_-;; I enjoy feedback and constructive criticism. No SSF Please (Stupid Senseless Flaming).  
  
Capture One-  
  
Parsi's only thought was to run, survive. Adrenaline pumped through her veins with every step she took in order to flee her pursuer. And the voice, as rough and murderous as it was, hardly penetrated her thoughts of survival and escape.  
  
"Get back here you little bitch." Called the male Saiya-jin. He was tall and broad with dark black hair, as most Saiya-jin's are. Scars of war lined his face along with lines of premature aging, his eyes cold and uncaring from seeing countless deaths in his days. He thumped heavily after the little girl prepared to kill again. The thought did not faze him at the least.  
  
Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, he spoke no more. A large kai blast struck him, almost disintegrating his body into mere dust. The girl stopped in mid stride, turned around, and only to see the mutilated body endorsed in shinning light. Parsi's innocent eyes had been corrupted once again. She turned her head to the ground and began to twitch in horror, painfully trying to muffle a sob.  
  
"Is this how you treat someone who saves your life? Not a word of thanks? Honestly I don't even know why I bother." Said a voice Parsi knew well. A familiar pair of boots appeared to her bowed head. Biting her lip Parsi forced her emotions back and slowly raised her glance to face the judgmental pair of eyes.  
  
"Oniisan, brother Vegeta, thankyou for saving me." Parsi said when inside she only felt remorse for the Saiya-jin who had died. She must act strong; Parsi didn't want to be a weakling in front of her brother. A weakling was all she was seen as. She tried her best to act like any normal Saiya-jin but they all knew her real feelings, Parsi had let them slip by one time too many. Now she was seen as poison to people who wished to keep the planet strong.  
  
"You do realize that half the Saiya-jins on this planet are out to have your head? Are you looking for a death wish or should I just have it delivered to you?"  
  
"Shut up, I left for reasons of my own and if I'm not mistaken you are not supposed to be here either." Parsi answered impertinently as her remorse turned to anger.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Perhaps she isn't some alien after all he thought. I was beginning to think that we weren't related.  
  
He stared at her. Parsi's beauty was not something he hadn't noticed, despite being her brother. Her blonde hair, an oddity among the Saiya-jin race, was left long for she was never trained in the art of combat, green eyes were not the common black of their people, and although many Saiya- jins didn't find a thin fragile figure to be attractive, it suited her in such a way it could not be overlooked. It was no doubt that she would grow up to be attractive, however he knew for certain she would never find a mate. Parsi was as different at heart just as she was different in appearance.  
  
"Just promise me you won't die from you own ignorance, woman. In fact don't die, at least until I get though with you."  
  
On the inside Parsi smiled. She knew that the threat was meaningless. Her Vegeta would never do that to her. She did not know how he did it, but some how he always managed to turn up and save her when ever she was in the face of danger. Despite the fact he attacked like nothing mattered to him, not even her, he must care to save her so many times. It was not an act of a person without any feelings she thought.  
  
"I promise." Parsi simply gave her word.  
  
Turning around, Parsi started to head back to the palace when her heart skipped a beat. There lying before her was what was left of the bloody remains of the man who had lived only minutes ago. Her stomach lurched and her face paled at the gruesome sight. Yet she never flinched but only kept walking towards home, she must not let him see, he must not know. Despite her thoughts and efforts, a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed upon the ground. She only hoped that he hadn't seen.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stared at the wet patch of earth that had moments ago fallen from his sister's delicate cheek. He could see it as clear as night and day upon the ground despite the fact it was no larger than a speck.  
  
Does she think I did not see the tears, weakness falling from her face? What does she take me for, some kind of idiot? He thought as he watched Parsi's silhouette slowly begin to disappear into the distance. She is just a weed, wanting to spread. Why don't I kill her now and put her out of her misery?  
  
He pointed his hand in her direction, his Kai flaring, ready to fire. To his surprise, Vegeta felt sweat pour down his face. Closing his eyes and facing the ground, he withdrew the power back into his body.  
  
"There is no time anyways." Vegeta said aloud, trying to justify his actions. "I must get back to my mission before Frieza realizes I left." Vegeta tried not to think of the punishment he would endure if Frieza found out he had left to take a look around. To associate with the people he was forbidden to talk to.  
  
Without looking back Vegeta headed back to the launch pad to wait for the space pod. It would soon arrive and take him to the distant planet he must conquer. He did not realize this would be the last time he saw his home planet in tact. The last time he set foot on the ground of his birth. That he would lose the nation that was his birthright to rule. No he did not think of that at all when he left the planet for the very last time.  
  
Ok I know it was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed this installment of the story anyways! It will probably take me a VERY LONG TIME to get the next chapter up. So don't say I didn't warn you :) 


	2. From Death I'll Escape

Chapter Two-  
  
See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Note: ACK! The irony. oh and by the way thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the extreme lateness and shortness of this chapter. School was bogging me down along with the lack of inspiration and the millions of other hobbies I have. In fact I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first. *needs inspiration*  
  
He pointed his hand in her direction, his Kai flaring, ready to fire. To his surprise, Vegeta felt sweat pour down his face. Closing his eyes and facing the ground, he withdrew the power back into his body.  
  
Parsi arrived back at the royal palace; happy she had seen her brother, happy that she had made it back without any further misfortune. Although while walking home on the streets of the village Parsi had been treated worse than a third class warrior, people even had the nerve to spit at her feet as she passed. However Parsi tried not to care, the Saiya-jin princess sure didn't feel like she should deserve any special recognition just because she happened to be born with royal blood. However it did upset her how everyone discriminated against her so. How many times had they made her cry?  
  
Parsi opened the gates of palace and proceeded to enter her home. While strolling leisurely through the unkempt courtyards, Parsi was struck with a memory of how they had appeared to her when she was just young.  
  
Her Mother stood smiling, an unmistaken able glow of life in pulsated in her eyes. She gracefully bent over a flowerbed, picked a blossom from the lush green garden, and placed it in her infant daughter's hair.  
  
"Parsi-chan, You must be pleased with yourself; you are more beautiful than flower I have placed upon you." The Queen cooed to her daughter. The little princess pleased with the sound of her Mother's voice sang out in delight.  
  
Now Parsi couldn't even remember the color of her mother's eyes, the tenderness of her face or even the color of her hair. Frieza had finished her the following day. The heartless demon had broken the treaty between King Vegeta and himself when the proud king refused to give up his only son. Frieza, enraged with such defilement, bestowed his rage upon the planet Vegeta, destroying any beauty the kingdom had once had. He then raided the royal household and murdered the queen as a reminder to the King; a reminder that Frieza's orders must be obeyed. In the end Vegeta's son was still taken away from him but even in that deepest saddest hour, the king could not help but think that not all was lost. His daughter was hidden away; to be kept a secret from his archenemy, the murderer of his wife, the captor of his son. Parsi was safely hidden and she would remain that way, at least until she could be hid no longer.  
  
Shaking off the memory that seemed meaningless to her, the little princess began to cautiously make her way towards the grand palace. As she neared she made sure to take extra precaution; even though she knew she need not worry about her father seeing her upon reentry. The king had left his daughter in her quarters to attend a meeting. As far as Parsi knew, it was still underway. After all she hadn't been gone for long. Still she could not help but be cautious of her stern father's wrath. As Parsi neared the door her intuition decided to check just in case.  
  
She raised her hand and opened the door a crack and glanced into the hallway for only just a second. To her it felt like hours. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the person she feared the most standing feet away. Parsi's hand gripped tightly to the handle, refusing to let go although her mind screamed to run, get away. But her body refused the orders and remained firmly planted to the ground, frozen in fear.  
  
Frieza stood in the grand hall of the palace, wishing he had never booked an inferior meeting with that incompetent loser Vegeta, and the other weaklings that inhabited the hellhole planet they called Vegeta-Sei. He couldn't wait to get back to lounging around his spaceship, lazily giving orders. Maybe some baka member of his ship would defy him, giving him reason to blast them to smithereens. Not that he needed to have a reason. Frieza smirked, that would add an amusing touch to the day. Slowly his hand reached towards the door handle; a smile crossed his face at the thought of leaving at last. But Frieza would be departing quite yet. He would have some business to attend to yet.  
  
What do you think? Gomen Nasai once again. I do not believe it is a good as the first. Once again it is going to take a VERY LONG TIME to get the next chapter up so don't say I didn't warn you again. I 


End file.
